What I Think of You
by SoulessAlpha
Summary: Short drabble on Tamama's thoughts on Keroro and vice versa. But we all know that Keroro needs a push, but does he really?
1. Chapter 1: Tamama

They see you as a coward, too afraid to fight. Plain, stupid, vain, but surprisingly charismatic.

But I know better, since I love you. You are more special than anyone in the world and deserve to be treated as such. You have the tendency to be scatterbrained, but in a somewhat endearing way. After all, when you act dumb it lowers their expectations so that when you act smart, it blows them away. I love the way you are so confident in yourself, and it's in those moments I find myself loving you more. When most would crumble, you stand strong and proud for what you believe in. You bring people together when they most need to be unified.

Yet you run away when it suits you, leaving anyone who doesn't do the same. Dumber than bricks you manage to lower expectations again and again. You continue to ravage my heart with your dense demeanor, a hole not even endless supplies of candy can fix. Is it me? Am I just too much for you to handle? Maybe it's the jealous, or maybe you just like _her_ better than me. Or... it's you, too afraid to face the truth and the unknown.

No matter what, I will always keep loving you. Perhaps one day, you can realize what truly matters the most. What they think of you, or what you know about yourself. I'll always be on your side, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2: Keroro

It's funny, you know?

I spend so much time trying to suppress the urge to touch you. I want to run my hands along your sides. Touch every corner of your being, and make you _mine_. I can't stop watching you, admiring the way you look without even doing anything.

It's so strange. I can't think without you coming up in every thought. Sleeping is impossible without you in my mind. Seeing you immediately lifts my mood. When I'm near you it makes me so happy, I feel like smiling for hours on end.

You're so different. So much different than everyone else. But you are perfect in my eyes. You have different pieces of yourself, but you are you no matter what form you have. That always stood out, even from when I didn't know what you were. What you would make me feel like.

Yet, what would everyone think? Would they give me strange looks? Everyone would certainly stare at me every chance they get. _Hey look, there he goes again._ I can't risk anything, not yet. My reputation would go severely wrong.

My love for you is endless! Risks for you are all entirely worth it. I love you Gundam, but… inside I feel as if you weren't the one I was thinking about. Maybe… nah, not _him_. Definitely not. After all I'm as straight as a board. Yup, straight as one can be. He's probably straight too.

Yeah… he's … he's not attracted to anyone like _that._ I… I'm just go ahead and stop thinking about this.

Gundam is my only true love! Right?

* * *

 **This is officially the most fun I've had writing a chapter yet. Keroro is surprisingly easy write about. There's just the general problem. He's way too in the closet, for him to realize anything, at least anytime soon. One day he shall realize it. One day. *Shakes fist in air***

 **Also, on another note, a whole 3 reviews. Wow. That's great. Made me so happy, I was smiling for a while. Reviews always make me happy. Thanks for all of them. My other story, The Plan, shall be finished! I just need to write some more and chapter 2 is done. Writer's Block is a pain.**


	3. Chapter 3: In the Closet?

What was he doing? Why is he just... sitting there? No blowing up walls, no exclaimations of jealousy. Wha-

Wait a frogging minute.

Jealousy? I've never really thought about this before, but what in the world is he so jealous over? Food? Candy? But we dont have any of those. Probably my gundams. I'd be green with jealousy if someone else were playing with them too. Oh wait. Ha! I crack myself up! I should use that later. Tamama would laugh, he's the only one here that apreciates my jokes. I can see it now.

I'd tell the joke perfectly. Everyone would either laugh, or look at me strangely.(coughcoughGirorocoughcough)

But Tamama. Tamama would laugh. He'd laugh at them harder than everyone else. His laughter would sound like jingling bells, as he clutched his stomach in glee. His eyes would sparkle with unshed tears, and his tail would wag side to side. He'd say 'Mr Sargeant, you're the best jokes!' and then hug me in glee. I'd obviously hug him back, and our faces would get closer and closer until I can feel his breath on my cheeks. Then-

"Uncle! Uncle! Snap out of it! The paint is staining the carpet now!"

Wait, what?

"Gah! Oh no! My RX-78! Wipes! I need wipes!"

"No worries Uncle! You could say, number on me!"

Woah. Thank Keron Lady Mois was here. What in the world was I thinking! And about the Private! I mean its not like... it's not like I _like_ him. At least not in that way. Even if he's adorable beyond compare, and he helps me out most of the time, and if I like the way he looks when he's thinking just like he is right now. I'm not gay! He isn't gay! It won't ever happen! Ever. So I just have to sit and accept it.

 _Even if I don't really want to do that. After all, it can't ever be that way anyways. I_ _ **don't**_ _love him, he's_ _ **not**_ _into that, and I can't even have him if I even wanted to in the first place. I just need to accept that. No matter how hard it hurts. Never let them know, Keroro. Or they'll hurt you. Like last time._

"Uncle! I have the wipes for you!"

"Gero! Gero! Thanks Lady Mois!"

"GRRRR! His affection is mine! Mine! Go away woman! Make out with Kululu like the whore you are! TAMAMA IMPACT!"

* * *

Eating his bowl of curry, Kululu suddenly felt a shiver go up his spine, and an impending sense of doom fill the atmosphere. He looked down at his curry. Hmph. Must have been a bad batch.

* * *

 **What's this? The sound of a closet door being opened? Oh darn. It just closed again. Keroro needs to get his stuff together. :/**

 **For some reason, I've been real inspired for this story. These ideas are coming out of no where! Thing is, I only come up with real good ideas when I'm in the shower. Or on rainy days. Is it the water? Luckily, I heard it was going to rain soon. Time to grab my coat.** **Anywho, thanks again for the reviews and favs. Makes me smile.**


	4. Chapter 4: Invitation

**So many italics lately...**

* * *

I think I'm falling in love with you more and more. Something changed between us.

Is it me, or have you been trying to talk to me more. Earlier, you would have been with _her_ and wouldn't notice when I came in. Lately, you started to wave me over or stop what you were doing to talk to _me_.

Not only that but... you touch me more too. A pat on the head or a high five is normal. Even hugs are okay! You do those to everyone. But now, you might brush my arm or give me hugs that last a little longer. With _that_ smile.

It's not like I don't like it! It's just I'm confused. Maybe you finally realized just who was in your dreams, who would stand by your side.

When I spaced out the other day, I could feel you staring at me. I really liked it. A _lot_.

Sure, that whore came and ruined it, but it still counts as progress! I could of turned around and done something... then I panicked. It made me feel warm inside, like always but...different.

...

I'll just have to endure! For the sake of our (future) forbidden romance. I-! Oh...wha-?

"Hey Private! There's a new gundam convention coming soon in town. Wanna come... with me?"

Oh!

"Of course! I'll bring candy and I'll ask Momochi to see if she can pay for the tickets!" (Which she will anyways, so I don't really know why I'm worrying about it.)

"W-wait! I... I'm going to pay for them this time! Just bring the candies if you want, but I'll pay for it!"

"O-of course, Mister Sargeant! I'll even bring some fast food. For you."

"Oh. Um... just do whatever you feel like, Private. We can walk there if you want. It's... nice out tomorrow, the news said so."

"Sure! I should bring water too, or else we'll die getting there!"

"Ha ha! Of course. See you later, Pri-... Tamama."

Holy Keron... screw enduring! This is my chance! I swear on all of my candies and sweets that he'll be mine! I can't let this go to waste! _I_ won't be another Giroro. No way. Tomorrow, that green booty will be mine!

* * *

 **Keroro used Charm.**

 **It's super effective!**

 **Tamama fainted!**

 **Also, two chapters in one day! Why did this story take me so long in the first place? They're literally 300-ish words maximum… oh well.**


	5. Chapter 5: Get Out!

**So much drama in this chapter. So much.**

* * *

Oh my frog… what in the world did I just do?

 _Deep breaths Keroro. There's a convention, you wanted a partner to go with. That's it._

But I feel so strange around him! I-I _like_ him. He understands me, he compliments me, maybe he'll like me too. Maybe more than just friends, maybe more than buddies or brothers. Maybe…?

 _Keroro. Keroro, you're straight now. They'll_ _ **hurt**_ _you. Remember Keroro? Don't you remember what they said?_

He's different than them! They didn't even know me! They didn't want to know me! They didn't care!

 _Your dad knew you. He cares, but he said those things anyways Keroro. Those guys knew you. The one you… he knew you!_

' _If you like men Keroro, I'll disown you! Keroro, men and other men… it's not right for them mix. It disgusts me. Just... the fact that people actually_ _ **like that**_ _exist, it makes me sick!'_

' _Hey… look at him. How shameless, openly checking out that guy. How disgusting.'_

' _Sorry, I don't associate with fags like you. Get away from me! You… loving me? I'll show you what happens to homos. You should know better.'_

Don't bring them up! There are people who accepted me! My friends accepted me! They told me it was okay!

They… said they wouldn't abandon me, no matter who I liked! They said they… they **loved** me! Just the way I am.

… _Don't say I didn't warn you. At least if you get hurt again, I'll be there for you. After all, in a world like this, you can only trust yourself. Bye bye, don't be crawling back now._

I won't. All that stuff, it's in the past now. It can stay there, too. I have people who love me now. I… also love someone. I love them with all my heart.

"Uncle! Uncle, what's wrong!? Wait right there! I'll get you some tissues!"

"T-thank you, Lady Mois."

* * *

 **Wow! I'm almost done! I hope that this was at a good pace instead of rushing through. Keroro finally gets over the whole gay thing. My headcanon is that even though Keroro knows somewhere that he's gay, all the anti-gay things that happened to him made him convince himself that he wasn't. The italics pretty much represent the part of him that was still hung up the whole situation. Anyways, next chapter will be third person instead! (Mostly because I started to get confused on how I should write this and kept switching between first and third person.)**

 **Remember that love is love, no matter who you choose to give it to. ;)**


End file.
